He Smiled
by FaithfulWarrior
Summary: When Professor Severus Snape is tasked by Dumbledore to watch over the youngest grade of the Slytherin students in the absence of their usual guardian, he has a run-in with a little girl. Small, redheaded, hazel eyed, and kind as can be...this girl's sheer innocents—and resemblance to a certain someone from his past—in many ways softens the professor's hard, tragic heart.
1. I

**Quick Info:**

 **This is my very first one-shot, and my very first Harry Potter story. But, I am really really** ** _really_** **happy with how it came out, and I hope you all will like it! And if you're a Snape fan, I think you will.**

 **You will see where this takes place in the Harry Potter timeline as you read…and it will make sense fully at the end.**

 **FYI: This story takes place at the beginning of Harry's 6th year.**

 **When you see a … in Snape's dialogue, that's just a classic Snapeish pause). ;-)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything (except my OCs) is property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I own nothing. I am not profiting from anything…just having fun with my imagination.**

 **He Smiled**

 **by**

 **FaithfulWarrior**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Severus Snape paced quickly down the halls of Hogwarts. His greasy black hair was strewn about his face in its usual disorder; and if it weren't for the echo of his footsteps and the sound of his robes flapping behind him, his shadowlike presence would render him unseen in the dim walkway.

Any students that still happened to be wandering the castle at the late hour moved out of the way as soon as his presence became known to them. No one wanted the embarrassment and shear terror of getting in the way of their most feared professor; especially when he seemed unhappy…well, unhappier than usual.

No matter what the circumstance however, the man kept up his usual façade: poise, precision, punctuality, and—of course—intimidation with his icy stare. But Snape was particularly aggravated at this time, because normally he would be enjoying solitude after a long day with bumbling idiots, stuck-up arrogance, or obnoxious know-it-alls; but instead, he had been sent by headmaster Dumbledore to watch over the youngest grade of Slytherin students in the absents of their usual guardian.

Snape had never done this before, but he already loathed it entirely. He was a professor, not a nanny!

While absentmindedly straitening out his cuffs in irritation, Snape rounded the corner that led to the Slytherin common rooms. Awaiting him was the students' guardian, shifting from one foot to the other in obvious impatience. Snape rolled his eyes, he thought she would be gone by now. When Dumbledore had told him that she would possibly be reluctant to leave the children, Snape thought it a ridiculous notion. Who, in their right mind, would actually _enjoy_ watching over children constantly? But, in seeing this woman's fretful expression, Snape deduced that the man had been right after all.

The woman noticed him approaching and sighed in relief, although her eyes still exposed her reluctance. "Ah, Severus, you're here," she said. "You'll be watching over the children tonight I see."

Snape barely refrained from an eye roll. "As much as I… _adore_ listening to you state the obvious, professor…" he drawled. "I believe you have somewhere _important_ to be. If that is incorrect however, I shall gladly return to my quarters." Snape raised his eyebrows, awaiting her response.

The woman was slightly taken aback. Even if you were familiar with Severus Snape's ways—as familiar as you can be anyway—he could still surprise you with his blunt and downright rude behavior.

"Oh, of course; forgive me. But before I go, I just wanted to let you know a few things," she said.

Snape internally groaned. _Instructions…wonderful._

"They're already in bed, or at least they should be," she continued. "You probably won't have to do anything, Severus; and your room is down that hall." She pointed to the indicated area. "They're a fairly good lot. Except, one of the girls…the youngest, she sometimes has ni—"

"That is quite alright, professor," Snape interrupted. "I believe I am capable of handling a little girl. Will that be all?"

The woman sighed and forced a smile. "Yes, Professor Snape. Good luck." With that, she walked by him and out of the common room.

Snape sighed and surveyed the area, even though he knew quite well what he would see. It was very large…but then, it had to be to accommodate the many occupants of Slytherin house. There were couches almost everywhere you turned, and Snape chose the closest one and sat down. He withdrew from his attire a black, medium sized leather-bound book. Gently removing the strap, he opened it and began to go over his lesson plans for the following day.

Although he had been quite engrossed in reading, Snape was always aware…but even _his_ keen hearing did not detect the faintest padding of bear feet on carpet. They did, however, distinguish the sharp gasp that came from the entrance to the student's sleeping quarters. He looked up to see who it was…but what he saw, he did not expect in the least.

Standing at the entrance, was a girl. She had bright red, curly hair, and hazel eyes. She was quite small, and Snape assumed that she was probably just barely eleven; as that was the youngest admission age to Hogwarts. The expression on her face was that of fear; which Snape was very much used to by now. He even prided himself on his incredible ability to intimidate. But, for some reason, with this one…he felt guilty. And he softened his expression ever so slightly.

"Y-y-you're P-P-P-Prof-Professor Snape!" the girl stuttered.

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Are you always this…articulate?"

The girl looked down. "I-I'm sorry but, you startled me. I was expecting Professor—"

"She is not here," Snape interrupted. "I am your guardian in her absence. Now…what do you need?" He never missed a beat, and his deep tone was enough to send this little girl into permanent hiding under the covers.

"I—" she swallowed. "I just wanted to talk to our…normal guardian. That's all."

The girl turned to leave, but Snape wasn't about to let her without first telling him what she needed. He had his job to do after all. "Not so fast," he pointed to the couch across from him. "Sit."

Even from her very few encounters with this particular professor, the girl knew that when Snape told you to sit, you sat. She drooped her shoulders and trudged flatfooted over to the couch. Then she plopped onto it, and slowly lifted her eyes to look at him.

She couldn't understand how someone could have a frown on their face all the time, and assumed maybe his face was stuck that way; for she had never seen Professor Severus Snape smile…ever.

"Now," he began, probing her expression for whereabouts on her intentions. "I would like to know…why you left your bed." Snape raised his brow, waiting for an answer.

The girl was fidgeting, and ringing her fingers nervously.

"Well?" Snape was starting to get impatient. "It can't be that complicated, child. Spit it out!" He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

The girl had been purposefully avoiding eye contact. Snape didn't like that; but in her defense, he couldn't remember a child that had the audacity to meet his scrupulous gaze for longer than five seconds...except _Potter_ , but he didn't count.

She did look up eventually however, and opened her mouth to answer him. But as soon as she met his cold stare, her eyes started to well up with tears. She looked away again and hugged her knees to her chest in fear and embarrassment.

Snape rolled his eyes and groaned; this was not his day. "Quit your infernal blubbering child and tell me what is wrong!" he demanded.

"If—if I tell you—you'll—yell at me and-and think I'm—silly!" she replied between sobs.

Severus' expression was condensed to nothing. He dropped his façade, and truly felt horrible for making this girl cry. She reminded him of someone he used to know, and he hated being reduced to this weak state!

He sighed. "I won't…yell at you, child. I—" Snape rolled his eyes, not believing what he was about to say. "Apologize…for frightening you."

In shock by what she had just witnessed, the girl stopped crying. She wiped her eyes, and her weeping was now reduced to small sniffles.

"And I will not think that you're… _silly_. You have my word," he finished. "Will you tell me _now_?"

The girl nodded with a sniff, and Snape almost huffed with relief. "Well, I just—I miss my mum and dad," she admitted.

Snape barely refrained from rolling his eyes. This was what he wasted one of his rare apologies on? This was what he let an old memory resurface for?

Before he could retort however, the girl continued. "It's—it's very lonely in my room. I—don't have any roommates, and it's—well it's kind of scary in there," she said in between sniffs.

"Is that—" Snape hesitated; he thought she might take that the wrong way. And, though he really didn't care, he also didn't want another meltdown. "Is there more?" he corrected.

The girl nodded. "I don't have many friends and…well, most of the girls are really mean. They tease me a lot."

Severus was at a loss for words. His younger memories and wounds had been reopened, and he was angry. He didn't like bullies. He remembered his many experiences with them in his past. But he also remembered how afraid the girl looked earlier, and wondered if he had somehow become the very thing he had loathed in his youth.

His expression was soft now…soft enough that he looked to his left and right to make sure they were alone.

"Child," he said gently. "I…am sorry that you miss your parents. But, if you do well in your studies, you will have…so much to tell them when you return. I think they're going to be very…proud of you," he encouraged her in the best way he knew how; pausing sometimes as Snape usually does.

The youth was beginning to lighten, and a small grin could be found tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"And," Snape continued. "The school year is still young. I'm sure you will have…many friends by the time it's over."

The girl beamed. "You really think so?"

"I…know so," he responded. Snape hoped that she wouldn't ask about the bullies. He was tired, and didn't want to talk about _anything_ that had _any_ similarity to his own past.

"And…what about the mean kids?" she questioned.

Snape sighed. _The mean kids._

"Sometimes," he began. "There is nothing you can do about them; but you must stand up for yourself. And, if I am ever around when the…mean kids are teasing you, I will stand by you."

The girl's smile grew even larger. If you're a child, and Severus Snape says he's on your side, you're a pretty lucky kid. Not even bullies have the temerity or stupidity to stand up to Snape…and if they did at one time, they definitely don't anymore.

But then the girl noticed his expression shift, and his eyes grew unfocused. "I know what it's like to be bullied," he said somberly.

The girl tilted her head in curiosity. "Is that why you're so sad?" she asked.

Snape's eyes refocused. "What?"

"Is that why you're so sad," she repeated. "Most of the other kids don't like you—"

Snape shook his head. "No one likes me," he corrected; enunciating every word as only he could.

"Well," the girl ignored Snape's previous comment, for the time being, and continued. "I admit that I was afraid of you."

Snape rolled his eyes. _Ob-viously._

"But, I didn't hate you," she finished.

Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise. Although no one ever said so to his face, he knew that most everyone disliked him; he knew people hated him. And, until now, Snape thought he didn't care…but hearing this girl say that she didn't hate him—even though she never even said that she liked him—made Severus Snape feel like he belonged at this school a little bit more than he had thought before. He had led a double life...practically his whole life…and he wanted to be free. He wanted to be liked and needed, valued…even loved. And this girl had given him something no one had in a long time—he knew he never gave anyone the chance or reason to—but she had still given it anyway…a compliment.

"And why, pray tell, did you not hate me child? I had probably given you every reason to," he questioned, genuinely curious.

The girl squinted in thought. "Well, most of the others say that you're angry all the time. But, although you can be angry, you just do it to hide something," she said matter-of-factly.

Snape frowned, extremely interested now in hearing what this little girl was going to say about him.

"You're angry, to hide the fact that you're sad. I don't presume to know what you're sad about, but I can tell you are. So, is it because you've been bullied?"

Snape was shocked. Was he _that_ bad at hiding his true colors? At hiding the fact that underneath all of his scowls, anger, and down right meanness…he was a regretful, sad, broken man? A man that had once loved, although he would probably deny it, he had once loved another much more than he ever thought he was capable of. How could his life be broken down by this eleven-year-old girl?

"Professor?" she questioned, for he had been silent for a long while.

He blinked and refocused his eyes. "I…suppose that's part of it. But, most of my…sorrow is—" Snape reestablished his front. "My life…is none of your concern. If that is all, then off to bed with you."

The child frowned, disappointed and curious at the same time. "Yes, that's all." She rose and paced over to the threshold of the hall, but halted suddenly. "Sir?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "What."

The girl bit her lip, and seemed to be embarrassed to ask what was on her mind.

He scoffed. "Spit it out, child."

"Will you—tuck me in?" she asked, smiling as cute as she possibly could.

Snape frowned. "No."

She sighed. "Goodnight then, sir." And, without another word, she disappeared into the hall.

Snape sighed, and laid his head back against the couch. _I'm glad I don't have children. I'd never get any bloody sleep._ Some part of him however, wondered if he would've ever been a good father.

But his thoughts were soon interrupted by a certain redheaded girl poking her head into back into the common room. "Professor Snape?"

Snape groaned. "What," he drawled, not moving from his current position and not bothering to look at her.

"Thank you." And she was gone.

Snape opened his eyes, and looked after the hall by which she had exited. _No. Don't even think about it…Snape. You wouldn't be caught dead tucking in a little girl._

He settled back into the couch and closed his eyes. And, not soon after, opened them again and glanced back at the hall. He rolled his eyes and released a breathy groan. _I must be going mad._

Arising from the couch, Snape strode down the hall to the place where the girl disappeared into her room.

He halted at the door and pursed his lips in irritation at his ridiculous behavior. Then he rolled his eyes again, and knocked.

A small voice sounded from within, "Enter."

Snape scoffed; she said 'enter.' What child says _enter_ instead of 'come in?' Maybe she knew that that was what _he_ always said and was trying to mock him. Or maybe, he was just over thinking this.

Then the voice sounded again. "Hello?"

Snape shook himself out of his mental prattle and slowly opened the door.

The girl was sitting up in bed with the covers at her ankles; and the instant he poked his head in, a wide grin spread across her face.

"You changed your mind!" she exclaimed.

Snape entered her room fully and cracked the door behind him. "Yes well…don't act so _excited_. I'm simply…making sure you got safely to bed…and that is all," he responded, staring at a fixed point on the wall in mock boredom. But in actuality, he was beginning to like this child.

The girl laughed. "Whatever you say, sir," she said, obviously not believing him; to which, Snape scowled. She chuckled again.

"What on Earth are you _giggling_ about?" he asked with sheer disdain for the word.

"Well, since I've seen you nice," Snape scowled again, which made her laugh even harder. "Your mean face looks kinda funny!"

Snape rolled his eyes. _Children._

"Oh does it," he drawled, sounding completely uninterested. "Now, let's get this blasted… _thing_ over with so _I_ can go to sleep. And I had better not catch _you_ falling asleep in class tomorrow, young lady. I will not _hesitate_ to dock points," he finished, trying to resort to intimidation.

The girl was clearly having none of it, as she was visibly constraining more laughter. Then a moment of silence passed; she had stopped laughing and was simply sitting there.

Snape rolled his eyes in impatience. "Well?"

She raised an eyebrow, almost as if she was trying to mimic him. "Well…what?"

She _was_ trying to mimic him!

Snape scoffed. "A very… _flattering_ impersonation."

She smirked. "Thanks! Now are you going to tuck me in or what?"

Snape was beginning to lose patience; he was tired. "I _would_ …if you would simply tell me _how_!"

The girl tilted her head. "You don't know how?"

Snape huffed. "Alright…you know what? It was ridiculous for me to come all the way in here in the first place." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" He stopped. "It's not that hard, sir. You really just come in to the room with me, say goodnight, and pull up the covers for me!" she explained with a grin.

Snape gave an exasperated huff. "Fine." He strode over to the bed. His expression was that of a child not wanting to clean their room, and the girl thought it quite funny.

Snape grasped the covers, "Well, aren't you going to lie down?" The girl did so, and he pulled them to her chin. "There. Is everything to your _satisfaction_?" Snape drawled, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Quite," she stated with a smile.

Snape's ornery and downright crabby behavior seemed to have no effect on this girl's good mood…and it was starting to bother him.

"Goodnight then," he said, and then turned to go.

Snape was almost to the door when a sharp whisper came from the bed. "Professor Snape!"

His head dropped back and he groaned. "What! Are you set on keeping me up all night?"

The girl shook her head. And, without uttering a word, she beckoned for him to come and sit on her bed.

Snape rolled his eyes, but complied anyway. He strutted over to her. And, after glancing coldly from the girl to the bed, and back to the girl…he sat.

"Well?" he uttered.

"There's one little problem, sir," she said with an embarrassed smirk.

Snape sulked. "And what is that?"

"Well, in the morning, I might not believe all this," she admitted.

"And why not?" he questioned impatiently.

"Well you're not usually this nice, Professor."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Such insight," he drawled. "Shall I exit _now_?"

She shook her head. "You have to do something for me so that tomorrow, I'll know this is real and that I wasn't dreaming."

Snape scoffed. "And what is that?"

"You have to smile," she finished.

The cold, calloused professor lost all expression. "I'm…horribly out of practice, child," he stated somberly.

"That's alright! I'll help you! See? Like this," she exclaimed, showing him an exuberant grin of her own.

Snape's eyes refocused, he wasn't about to do anything for this girl. "You don't _need_ me to do anything for you to… _remember_." he uttered with distain; then mumbled, "You simply _want_ me to."

"Is that so wrong, sir?" the girl questioned in her childish innocents.

Snape glared. "Yes." Then he rose. "Now goodnight, ch—" Stopping, the professor frowned. He had been calling this girl 'child' the entire time. "I…don't recall your name," he stated, raising an eyebrow.

The girl smiled. "It's Lillian, but you can call me Lily."

Snape staggered back a step. Hearing that name was like running into a brick wall. Of course her name was Lily; it was irony in the worst way for Snape. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he willed them away.

"Professor?" the girl questioned.

Snape glanced at her, but his thoughts were far from there.

"Professor Snape?" she asked again, this time nervously.

"Your name is…Lily," he stated quietly.

"Yes sir, is that…bad?" she inquired, confused at her stern professor's sudden odd behavior.

Snape didn't answer, his eyes still glazed over from long memories of the past. "I—I knew a girl named Lily…long ago," he admitted absentmindedly.

The girl looked down, contemplating if she dared ask the question on her mind. But after a moment, she decided to speak up. "Did you—did you love her, sir?" she questioned knowingly.

Snape visibly shook out of his trance. "That is none of your concern," he spat, scowling coldly.

The girl was undeterred however, and was no longer intimidated by his indifferent charade. She knew that he was hurting inside, and thought that maybe he just needed someone to tell his sorrows to. "I won't tell anyone, sir…I promise," she said kindly.

In that moment, a single tear rolled down the cheek of the harsh, rude, condescending professor. He didn't understand why this was striking him so hard. Perhaps this was an overdue breakdown; from Potter, from Dumbledore, from the Dark Lord…from everything.

"Yes," Severus admitted. "I loved her…very much."

"So _that's_ why you're sad," the girl said quietly.

He looked up. There was, of course, much more to his sorrow than just that…but the girl didn't need to know all of it. So he answered gently, "Yes…Lily. That's why."

Snape remembered how he originally thought this girl childish and weak, but this small girl showed wisdom beyond her years. And Snape thought that if he ever received comfort from anyone about anything in the future, it would be nothing compared to this girl's…innocent love. She showed genuine kindness, to him of all people.

And as he looked at the comforting expression that this small, redheaded girl offered, he couldn't help but be reminded of his wonderful Lily. This child reminded him so much of the woman he had once loved. This girl was so kind, and he thought that maybe…just maybe, he might be able to have a friend once again. And while gazing at her lovely hazel eyes, with that little bit of green that resided there…Severus did something that he hadn't done in a long, long time.

He smiled.

It may not have been the happiest smile…but it was a smile nonetheless.

The girl gave a joyful gasp, and exclaimed, "You did it! See, it wasn't that hard. You have a very nice smile, sir."

Once Snape realized what he had absentmindedly done, he doused the smile immediately, and resorted to his usual indifferent front; trying to ignore the new compliment he had received from this girl. "I wasn't smiling…I was…goodnight." He spun on his heel to go.

"Wait!"

Snape had been half expecting that by the…what, sixth time? And he turned back to the girl. He watched as she pushed back her covers and stood up on her bed.

Snape huffed, irritated. "What are you doing? You do realize that I am not _tucking_ you back—"

Snape was interrupted by something he never would've expected from _any_ child. And by now, he had deduced that this girl was much braver than all the children at Hogwarts…put together.

Why? She had hugged Severus Snape. She had simply walked forward, and rapped her arms tightly around his waste before he could protest. She had surprised him, and his arms had flown out to the side, not knowing what to do.

"Thank you," the girl began gently. "And I promise that I'll try not to tell anyone that you're actually a big teddy bear on the inside," she finished with a small chuckle.

Snape scowled. _Teddy bear is taking it a little too far._

He didn't retort however, but instead slowly lowered his arms to return the girl's embrace. He gently stroked her soft locks and found that a hug was actually quite…nice. He let out a shaky breath, and released all the stress that the recent memories had created. And, although he would never admit it, he would've hugged this girl for as long as she wanted.

But, before too long, she pulled back and smiled at him. "That was all, goodnight," she said cheerfully.

"Goodnight," he responded gently; the smile still tugging at his lips.

The girl turned to get back into bed, but then hesitated. Without another thought, she spun back around and stood face to face with Snape once again. She had a very serious expression, and she slowly lifted her index finger while narrowing her eyes at him.

Snape tilted his head, confused at her sudden behavior. But before he could say anything, she quickly brought her finger to the tip of his nose and exclaimed, "Boop!" Then she burst out in a fit of giggles.

She apparently found Snape's expression hilarious, which anyone probably would have. He had frowned in surprise, and blinked multiple times in utter confusion.

After recovering, he shook his head and laughed under his breath at how ridiculous this child—and himself for that matter—were acting. The girl suppressed her laughter as best she could, and redirected her attention to Snape. With her hands behind her back and an adorable smile on her face, she leaned forward…sticking out here nose for him to return the act.

He raised an eyebrow. _Is she serious?_

Then, with much reluctance and an eye roll, Snape raised his arm. Then he extended his index finger and slowly brought it to the tip of her nose.

"Boop," he drawled. _I can't believe this. I've lost my mind._

The girl tilted her head and frowned. "You can do better than that," she stated.

"Perhaps," he drawled. "But I'd rather _not_ ," Snape was back to his normal crabby self now. He turned without another word, and strode toward the door. Before he exited however, he turned back and looked at the girl. "Goodnight…Lily," Severus said softly.

He left her room and gently closed the door, and then proceeded to walk back to the common room.

He stopped at the threshold to the large area. Snape thought about what just happened, and wondered if he would ever believe it himself. Then he recalled young Lily's way of remembering, and he smiled to himself.

"Severus?" came an astonished voice.

Snape was startled and looked up into the face of the woman that was the children's normal guardian. He couldn't recall her name; if he had…he would've spat it out at her for catching him in such a weak state.

"What," he demanded coldly.

A small smirk was showing at the corners of the woman's lips. "I see you've met Lily," she stated knowingly.

Snape rolled his eyes. "And what makes you think that? I happen to have no idea what you're talking about," he lied.

The woman chuckled. "Nonsense, Professor. Only Lily could make Severus Snape smile."

Snape scowled. "Is that what you thought I was doing? Rubbish!"

She scoffed. "Oh don't deny it Severus! My appointment was canceled because of the foul weather. I'll take it from here. You can go get some sleep, and get rid of those bags under your eyes…if that's possible," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he questioned, though knowing full well what she had said.

"You heard me. But, now that Lily's taught you how to smile, I suppose pretty much anything is possible where you're concerned," the woman retorted with a chuckle.

Snape was fuming. "I…was not…smi—"

"Give it a rest, Severus," she said, waving him off.

Snape scowled; he was done here. "Good night," he enunciated. "At least a hell of a lot better, now that I don't have to spend it with these _children_ ," he mumbled.

The woman smiled. "Oh, neither of us really believe that do we, Severus? In fact, I'm sure you'll be back eventually, even if it's only to see Lillian again."

Snape rolled his eyes. And without another word, he strode from the room; his long, black cape billowing behind him as usual.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, I was doing nothing but writing this for two days straight. I literally just halted all writing for** ** _When You Say You Love Me_** **the minute I got this idea! I just thought the idea of a little girl touching Snape's heart was an interesting thing to explore. And I was right; it was a blast to do!**

 **I'm glad I finished it though…because when you're starting to try and talk like Alan Rickman throughout the day, you've been writing a little too much! XD**

 **Hopefully I made you all laugh (or maybe even cry) in this one…I'm sure you laughed though. I mean, just picturing Snape saying "boop" should make you laugh! XD**

 ** _Please_** **review and tell me what you thought of this story! I'd** ** _really_** **love to know what was going through another writer and/or reader's mind while reading this!** **And if you have any questions, stick it in your review and I will** ** _gladly_** **answer them all!**

 **If you're a Harry Potter fan, stick with me! I've got some more exciting stuff coming your way with lots of different characters, especially Snape! I absolutely LOVE working with his character!**

 **So anyway, please review, follow, and favorite! Thank you for reading! Love you all!**

 **FaithfulWarrior out!**

 **P.S.** _ **When You Say You Love Me**_ **people: I will have a new chapter out soon! Busy month is over for me now so I'll be posting more often.**


	2. II

**Hello! As per requests, I have decided to continue the story! I hope you all enjoy it! I cannot take credit for all of this however, I owe the idea of this chapter to the wonderful Marriage1988!**

 **FYI: This story takes place in Harry's 6** **th** **year. And it's going to take me a little longer with these chapters, but they're almost like little one-shots in and of themselves anyway.**

 **(If you were one of the first people to read this story when I first put it up, look at the ending of the last chapter, you'll notice I took some stuff out).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter story or any of its characters…just Lillian. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Halloween. Horrid day, that. Everyone dressing in ridiculous garb, dancing; muggles thinking that by chanting some ditty they'll get candy. Well, he—that is, Severus Snape—never had anything to do with the frivolous "holiday." He hated it, to be honest. He hated it because having any other opinion would, for one, possibly make the faculty members fear for his sanity. And two, he could never enjoy this holiday…it would never be the same for him. He hated to think about what happened on this day many years ago. Still, he always did; couldn't help it. The memories would fall over him like dark, heavy blankets. He felt that way most holidays…well, all holidays. Regretful, somber…and alone.

Currently, all of Hogwarts was participating in the Halloween Party…all of Hogwarts except him, of course. He never attended…unless Dumbledore made him, the meddlesome man. Albus had, as usual, requested that Severus be present. So, he grudgingly acquiesced.

Snape now stood in a corner, brooding…one of his pastimes of late. All the dunderheads were behaving just as expected. Goggle-eyes at their partner, practically drooling. It made him sick.

However, he noticed on the other side of the room that little Lillian Peters seemed to be having a good time. She had no partner and wasn't dancing, but was making conversation with Hermione Granger…of all people. Since the small Slytherin was only in her first year, she could not attend parties like these without the invite of an older student. Apparently, Miss Granger had invited her…how peculiar. The know-all certainly would be a horrible influence to the red-head. However, young Lillian did need a friend desperately. He supposed the Granger girl would have to suffice for the time being. Not that he cared anyway.

Oh Merlin, they were slow-dancing. He had stayed long enough; if Dumbledore was angry that was his problem, but the old man would be cleaning vomit off the floor if he forced Snape to watch this any longer. Turning on his heel the dark, dour man made his way out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds of the castle.

* * *

Lillian was chatting amicably with Hermione Granger. They didn't socialize often, mostly because Granger didn't want her friend to be teased for associating herself with a Gryffindor…or vice versa. Lillian however, didn't seem to care. She would simply say that Malfoy and company would tease her anyway.

Out of the corner of her eye Lily noticed Professor Snape standing in a corner. He looked miserable. His lip was curled slightly in disgust as he watched the dance progress. Her heart went out to him, and she wished that she could do something to cheer him up. Lily noticed him glance her way, maybe he wanted to talk! That idea was soon stifled however, as he looked away and sneered at the slow-dancing that had begun. Lillian watched as he stalked out of sight toward the castle entrance.

"What are you looking at?"

Lillian's head snapped back to her friend to answer, but Hermione had already followed her line of sight and caught the tail end of the professor's billowing cape.

"Ah, Snape's leaving. Don't worry, that's normal for him," Hermione informed the younger student.

"I'm going to go see if I can cheer him up," Lillian decided. She would try to talk with him whether he wanted to or not. For some reason, the red-head couldn't suppress the need to try to help the lonely man.

Hermione gave a look that clearly stated she thought the young witch had lost her mind. "You…what? Are you mad?"

Lillian gave a somewhat reproachful look in return. "No. He's just lonely. I think he wants someone to talk to."

It didn't seem possible that Hermione could've contorted her features any more…but somehow, she did. After a second of speechlessness, she shook her head. "Okay," she intoned, firmly convinced now that her hypothesis about Lillian's sanity—or rather, lack of it—was correct. "Do you want me to follow you to make sure he doesn't eat you alive or something?"

Lily arched an eyebrow at the Gryffindor, almost like our formerly mentioned professor. "He'll do nothing of the sort. But…you'd better not follow me," she decided. "If he caught you, he just might eat _you_ alive."

After a chuckle, Hermione conceded. "Alright, if you insist. Come and find me later though, I'm interested to see how this is going to turn out."

Lillian agreed, although keeping in mind that if Snape did open up to her, she could not tell Hermione about it as much as she might like to. She was sworn to secrecy. The first-year Slytherin made her way to the Great Hall's main entrance and opened the doors. Technically, she wasn't allowed outside at the moment, but if Snape was going to punish her for it then…well let him.

It was dark. The moon had risen, and Lily tried to shut the great doors as quietly as possible. She certainly didn't want to be caught by The McGonagall! No, the girl would choose Snape over _her_ any day! None of the students understood that…Lillian supposed she didn't either. McGonagall was just…she didn't know. At least Snape spoke his mind; McGonagall would stare at you for a _while_ first and it gave Lily the shivers!

 _Well, I suppose Snape can stare too…but, it's sort of different. Maybe because I know that he can be nice if he puts his mind to it—_

The girl's musings were cut short when she realized that she had been wandering toward the Black Lake. To her luck, a dark figure was sitting atop a bench fairly close to the water. Lillian stepped soundlessly closer. She was a Slytherin after all and wasn't going to expose herself too soon when she could observe his mood first.

Snape was hunched over slightly, with his hands clasped in his lap. The young red-head knew that something must be wrong; Snape was always upright and intimidating. With a bush—that was behind and to the side of the bench—concealing her, Lily tried to get a look at his features, but they were shrouded by the blanket that was his unruly black hair. She considered leaving him alone, but eventually decided against it. Severus Snape or not, he really looked in need of company.

Lillian plucked up her courage. "Professor?"

The Potions Master started slightly, having been surprisingly unaware of her presence. Clutching his wand out of reflex, he straightened up and replaced his unfeeling façade.

"Who's there?" he snapped.

Lillian ventured forward, however slightly timid. "Um, me—Lillian…sir," she said quickly.

Snape replaced his wand and turned to her. "What are you doing outside so late," he demanded with a frown, still slightly perturbed that she had sneaked up on him.

"I—I was—" she cleared her throat. _Relax, Lily! He's_ not _going to eat you!_ "I n-noticed that you weren't dancing—" she barely restrained a cringe. _Lillian, you moron!_

Snape snorted in interruption. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

The girl blanked. "Uh…I dunno." Lily mentally winced. _Could that have been any lamer?! For Merlin's sake, you don't want him to think you're stupid!_

A moment of awkwardness passed between them. Then Lillian spoke up.

"Um, may I—sit down…sir?" She knew he liked to be called "sir," so the young Slytherin was trying to use it as much as possible without being obvious.

An odd look flashed across the professor's face at her question. It seemed to be a mix of surprise and confusion. Snape was a smart wizard, Lillian knew, so why on Earth had he not figured out the reason for her visit? Why else would she have come all the way out here than to sit and talk with him?

Snape's moment of expression was short-lived however, and he spoke up in his usual deep, silky voice. "I suppose."

Now he was looking somewhat dubious!

Wizards.

Lillian was sure she would _never_ figure them out! Especially not _this_ one. Nevertheless, although she _was_ slightly confused at the man's behavior, Lillian was pleased that he had agreed to letting her stay. After Snape scooted over—although he did not need to—the girl took a seat contently beside him.

Some time passed. The Potions Master had assumed that she wanted to talk, but now he wasn't quite so sure. The little red-head was simply sitting there next to him, looking happily out at the simmering water of the lake. Should he say something? He didn't know. When was the last time he had to _actually_ initiate a conversation with someone? He could not recall. Perhaps a better question: when was the last time he had actually _wanted_ to initiate a conversation. Hmm, right about, um…never.

Finally, the tension was too much for him; this was becoming ridiculous. "All right," he began, breaking the silence. "What is it?"

Lillian turned to him with a confused countenance.

"Don't give me that. You must want something of me."

The girl was about to protest, but decided against it when Snape shot her a look. She sighed. "I—I just wanted to keep you company," she admitted.

Snape looked surprised and maybe even touched for a moment, but then frowned and looked back toward the water.

"I find that hard to believe," he responded coldly. "I am _not_ good company."

Lily shook her head slightly at that, almost as if she were the professor, and he the student. She did not answer though, but looked at her lap.

The Potions Master huffed. He simply could not understand why she was here, and it annoyed him. " _Miss_ Peters, it is late. You should be in your dormitory."

Lillian cocked an eyebrow. "What's with this 'Miss Peters' rubbish?" she asked, slightly annoyed. "Why can't you call me Lily like last time?"

Snape glared at her, but the girl remarkably didn't flinch. Then, his face softened slightly, and many different emotions crossed the professor's features. But, to hide them all, he settled on anger.

"Because last time was a mistake." _A show of weakness_ , he thought. "It will not happen again." Snape stood abruptly. "Now, head to your room. Goodnight." With that, he stalked away.

 _That went well,_ Lillian thought.

She wasn't about to retire however. Snape needed her, and she had a mission to complete. Jumping up, the girl ran after the dark figure. He was incredibly quick with his large strides, but she managed to catch up and grab his sleeve before he had gotten far.

Snape scowled down at her, she was seriously pushing her luck. "What are you doing!" he demanded.

"I—I—what I really wanted…was for you to tell me what's wrong. You're not yourself tonight." She hadn't really meant to ask him that yet, but supposed that it might be the only way to keep him from leaving.

Snape scoffed. "You don't know anything about me."

Lillian stood her ground and looked him in the eyes. "I know something's wrong."

Snape's emotional wall was wearing thin; and he honestly looked quite put out. Lily was starting to see some of the sadness he was feeling become evident on his features. Suddenly, without saying word, The Potions Master made his way back to the bench; Lillian followed him.

She sat down a little closer to him than he would've liked, but Snape let it slide for reasons he didn't really understand. He was glad that she had come after him…he did like her company.

Lillian was going to need all her faculties in full working order to converse with Snape, but unfortunately, she had forgotten her coat and was getting quite cold. Thankfully, Professor Snape had allowed her to sit a little closer to him so she could shield herself from the wind. However, it didn't help much. What she really wanted to do was snuggle up next to him in his warm cape. Lily was reminded of her father…she had always wanted to snuggle him, but that would surely never happen.

Snape was watching the girl intently. She was looking at his cape, but her mind was obviously elsewhere. Using his great skills in Legilimency, he tried do discover what the matter was. However, what he saw _greatly_ surprised him.

She-she wanted to… _snuggle_? Well, she wasn't going to snuggle with _him_ , now or ever. How ridiculous. Severus Snape… _cuddling_ with a little child. He almost _gagged_ …almost.

Just then, the girl shivered.

Something tugged at Severus' heart for a moment. She was cold, and she was out here just to keep him company. _Him_ …the so called Greasy Git. The _least_ he could do was—what on Earth was this world coming to? Was he honestly considering…? _She_ came out here without a coat…so _she_ had to deal with it. Right? …Right.

Lillian suddenly snapped out of her reverie, and returned the professor's gaze. She flashed him a brilliant smile that was full of warmth and fondness.

That annoying thing yanked his heart again. A look of affection like that was never directed toward _him_ ; and somewhere in his walled-off heart…he almost wished it was. After a moment, Snape rolled his eyes and sighed. Then, grasping his cape, he held it out like a mother bird would hold out a wing to her chicks. Lillian's expression had shifted from confusion at his eyeroll, to utter shock.

After not hearing anything from the her, the perturbed Potions Master turned his head sharply back in her direction. He might have laughed at the look of shock on her face…but of course did not.

She now looked at him very doubtful, most likely wondering at his intentions and if this was a joke at her expense. How Slytherin.

Snape sneered. "Don't make me change my mind." Because he was seriously considering it.

Lillian's look of doubt vanished, and was replaced by surprise. And then, for a moment, he thought that he saw the girl look moved. She scooted over and—after risking a glance up at him to make sure he wasn't angry—rested her head on his chest.

Lillian felt him stiffen and she cringed, sure that she had blown it…but, when he did not reprove her, she supposed that she was wrong.

Snape had been surprised to say the least at Lillian's affectionate gesture, but he found that it made him…well, happy. It was odd, but yes…it made him happy to know that someone liked him. Not that he would ever say so. It sounded weird enough in his mind, let alone on his lips.

After checking his surroundings to make sure no one was bearing witness to this uncharacteristic and very humiliating behavior, The Potions Master awkwardly lowered his arm to rest on his and the girl's lap; effectively covering and warming her with his cape.

Trying to get his mind off of these insufferable emotions, Snape uttered, albeit not as intimidating as he would've liked, "Next time bring a coat."

The girl laughed softly. "Yes, sir."

He frowned. "That was not intended to be a joke."

This time, Lillian chuckled. "Sorry."

Snape exhaled sharply. He didn't like it when people laughed at things that weren't funny. He never knew if they were actually laughing at _him_. Deciding to let it slide—again uncharacteristic—he looked out at the water. Its dark and almost sorrowful ripples reminded him of his mood; reminded him of what happened on this day many years ago. Severus sighed involuntarily.

Lillian noticed the slight change in his demeanor, and ventured, "Professor, what's different about tonight?"

Snape immediately frowned and cursed himself for letting down his guard in front of this girl. Why was he even still allowing her to stay?

"That is _none_ of your concern," he snapped, then looked down at her. "You know, you're quite nosy. You should learn to keep _that_ …" he said, poking her nose. " _Out_ of other peoples' _business_."

Unfortunately for The Potions Master, his mini tirade did nothing but make the first-year Slytherin struggle to contain laughter.

"What in Merlin's name are you laughing about _now_?" Snape demanded, extremely irked at this point.

Lily gathered herself enough to say, "You booped my nose!" before returning to laughter.

Severus was caught off guard, and sputtered, "I—no-I…I most certainly did _not_!"

"Did too!" the girl exclaimed.

"Did n—" Snape caught himself. Was he seriously about to start that? Wow.

Lillian's laughing spurt came to an end, and she addressed her now sulking professor.

"I'm sorry…sir. I didn't mean any disrespect."

Snape gave a quick glance down at her, but said nothing. When he didn't answer her, Lily sighed and returned to her thoughts. With a side glance in his direction she observed as he looked out toward the lake. He was unusually quiet tonight, she thought. Granted, he never liked talking to people but he had plenty to say once he was addressed. She noticed his blanket of black, and—according to popular belief—greasy hair shielding his expression once more. She had always wondered if it really was greasy, or if it just looked that way.

 _Might as well, I don't have much to lose,_ she thought.

"Professor?" came her query.

His head tilted toward her, eyebrow arched. She hated it when he looked at her sometimes. As with many—if not all—students, once he looked at you, you lost most of the courage for the thing you wanted to say or do.

"Um, I…I can I—"

"If I promise not to punish you," he began in his silky drawl. "Will you stop stuttering like that?"

Lillian blushed; she hated stuttering. "Uh, I…perhaps, sir."

"I promise," he said. "Now, please continue. Can you what?"

"Um, can I…can I touch your hair?" she finally finished.

Snape was not in any way expecting that; he frowned in surprise. "What on earth for?" he questioned.

"Well, um…I wanted to see if—if it's…"

"If it's greasy," he finished for her.

"Uh, well…yes. Sir."

Snape sighed. Well, time to affirm the rumors. "Fine," he hissed. "You may touch my hair."

Lillian was surprised he had allowed it, she had thought he would say no. Not wanting to lose her chance however, she reached out, and gently felt a lock of his black hair.

She tilted her head in surprise. "It's not greasy at all! It's soft."

Snape looked on in surprise as well, he had been waiting for her to vomit after touching it. Then he noticed the girl about to place his hair against her cheek and Snape pulled his head away.

"Don't do that," he chastened, befuddled at why she would want to cuddle his _hair_ too!

"What? It's soft!" she answered innocently.

He opened his mouth to retort, but ended up just shaking his head at her and scoffing in confusion. He could do absolutely nothing with his ridiculous mop, and she thought it was soft. There has got to be something wrong with this girl.

Well, Lillian finally got to file that question away in her brain. His hair was soft! Unfortunately, he still hadn't told her what was wrong. Perhaps she should change her angle? Maybe if she told him something about herself, he would tell her.

"Well, tonight's different for _me_ ," she spoke up suddenly. Before continuing however, she dawned a somber expression as the memories washed over her. "I—my father is…well he's not around much. And, when he is, he doesn't talk to me, really." She smiled wanly. "He…doesn't like me very much."

Although he didn't show it, Severus was shocked at her confession. How could anyone _not_ like this little girl? He couldn't understand it.

He was about to reply when Lily continued, suddenly looking incredibly sad.

"Today is…" her voice caught accidently, and she swallowed. "Today, is my birthday. And…it's today when I always miss him the most."

Her eyes welled with tears, but she willed them away. If she had known this would strike her so hard, she wouldn't have shared it.

Severus didn't know what to say. He didn't realize that she had gone through such sadness at such a young age…just like him. He did notice however, that Lillian had pulled away from him so he wouldn't see her cry. She took a deep breath to settle down, but he could see that she was retreating into herself.

Reacting on instinct, Severus spoke up quickly. "Don't withdraw." When she shot him a confused look he added, "You may talk to me." Although his tone was gruff, the tender expression he wore spoke for itself.

Lillian understood what he meant; he wanted her to open up. And—although it was against her will—she spoke, and the tears finally broke free.

"It's just…I _try_ —to be as good—a-as good as I can be! I listen, and-and—but it doesn't matter! All-all I want is for-for h-him to l-love me. But-but whatever I-I do he—he still…" she trailed off. Finally, after taking shaky breaths to calm herself, she whispered, "He still hates me."

Many emotions swirled in Severus' mind. He was regretful, saddened, compassionate—which was weird—and most of all angry at this man who couldn't see what he was missing. The wonderful little girl he was losing.

His tone was soft when he spoke. "Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you can't make some people happy. I…I understand."

The girl looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite place. Then, without any warning, she enveloped him in a hug. Snape stiffened involuntarily; he still wasn't used to these things.

"Thank you," she whispered with emotion.

Snape huffed and tried to suppress the stupid, weird heart-tugging thing…again. "Don't thank me. I didn't do anything," he said rather curtly.

"You would be a _wonderful_ father."

Severus' breath caught in his throat. He couldn't deal with the emotions that were churning throughout his mind, his being. When she hugged him, it made him almost cry, he didn't like that. He was letting down his guard again…not good. So he pulled away from her. "Alright, enough of all that sentimental _nonsense_. I see one of the reasons you were sorted into Slytherin is because of your skill in the realm of flattery," he said, not believing at all that she meant what she had said.

After a beat, Lily answered. "I was being honest."

"Really," he drawled, trying not to sound interested.

"Really," she answered, and although she truly did mean it, her mind was still elsewhere.

Severus could plainly see how sad and conflicted she still was; and he couldn't have that. He was enough of an internal basket case for the whole school. It certainly didn't need another.

He nudged her somewhat playfully—for Snape, that is—and flashed a little smirk. "Hey. You made _me_ smile last time…now it's your turn," he said.

Lillian laughed slightly, and ended up smiling in spite of herself.

"That's better."

He looked back at the water, listening to the rhythmic sound of its rippling waves. The Black Lake was usually quite still, but it was windy that night. He watched as a squirrel buried its precious nut and thought of how much Lillian had told him about her past. He supposed it was only fair for him to answer her previous question about his.

"I…many years ago today, I lost someone. And it was my fault. It's _my_ fault she's gone," he began solemnly.

He opened his mouth to continue, but paused when he felt Lillian's head gently slide onto his shoulder. Looking down Severus saw that the sweet girl had fallen asleep. It was then that he realized just how tired she had looked after her confession, and how her breathing had steadied into sleep just before he started telling her his own woes. Odd for him not to have noticed until now.

She was such a vulnerable little thing; so kind to everyone. Unfortunately, she was teased for it…regularly. He was still trying to rap his mind around that. She was the kindest person he knew. People truly will tease for anything and everything; if anyone knew that…it was Severus. He just hoped that Lillian wouldn't end up a lonely, grumpy person like him. He knew she wouldn't though…she was a much different and _better_ person than him…than he could ever be. But in some ways…in some ways they _were_ similar.

Severus rose, and in a manner much gentler than he would _ever_ admit to, tucked a stray lock of red hair behind Lillian's ear. Not wanting to wake her, the gruff and acerbic Potions Master took the girl carefully into his arms.

He walked back to the castle and—although it was well after curfew by now—took the long way. The last thing Snape wanted was to be seen by a teacher, or worse…a student.

However, all was quiet in the Slytherin common room when he arrived. His Snakes usually did not dare disobey curfew as they knew that they would be caught; unlike some…*cough* Potter.

The Potions Master entered Lillian's "private bed chamber"—she still had no roommates—and set the girl onto her bed with care. After "tucking her in," he sat next to her on the bed. Severus' nights were filled with turmoil and nightmares. He was glad that she seemed peaceful…at least for tonight. It was then that he noticed afresh just how lonely he truly was. She was all he had now. There were times when Severus would wonder if after the war things would be different. If maybe he would have a friend…or perhaps even two. However, wishful thinking like that did not last long. He couldn't be distracted from his tasks.

Severus looked at the sleeping girl before him and bent down to kiss her brow; he remembered when his mother used to do that. The Potions Master had bent just slightly…before straightening.

 _Have I gone mad_?! he thought, standing and turning to leave.

He looked back…what would it hurt?

Then, Severus bent down somewhat awkwardly and placed a chaste kiss on her head. What he saw next surprised him. The corners of Lillian's lips slowly twitched into a smile…almost as if she couldn't help it.

Just in case she was waking up Snape swiftly exited the room, hoping that she hadn't felt the kiss; because if she brought it up, he would deny it immediately.

As he strode down the halls and began his trek down the dungeon stairwell, he thought in amazement about her smile at his kiss. Granted, she had been asleep…but anyone inside Hogwarts' vicinity would have vomited at the mere _thought_ of a kiss from Severus Snape. Even if it _was_ only on the forehead. He had a mess of impossibly greasy hair—although for some reason Lillian thought it was soft—he was cynical, sallow-skinned, and…and just ugly; overall what the students would refer to as an oh-my-gosh-you're-ugly-mean-and-nasty-don't-touch-me…you-know-what-don't-even-look-at-me type of person.

As he lay in bed that night Severus wondered about Lillian's family. He was angered that her father couldn't see her for who she truly was. Someday, Severus knew that the man would regret the time he had lost with his daughter. He hoped that "someday" came soon.

Snape was also surprised at the girl's confession. She had said that she missed her father. After a scoff, his thoughts continued on. How could she miss him? Was it possible that she still loved him? Well, that wouldn't last long. Although he hadn't even known what the word meant until he got to Hogwarts, Severus had "loved" his father until he became old enough to see and understand what the man really was. His father hated him, and from the way he treated Severus' mother…he must have hated her too.

Well, Snape hated him back. And he thought it was foolish for Lillian to think of _her_ father the way that she did. She still saw him through slightly rose-tinted glasses; but, he supposed, that was the only thing of her father that she had left.

The girl had told Severus that _he_ would make a good father. Him, The Greasy Git…Bat of the Dungeons…she certainly couldn't have meant that. Snape had decided long ago to never have children; he was too afraid that he would hurt them the way his father had hurt him…and the way Severus had hurt the only one he had ever loved, along with everyone he came into contact with. He supposed, one of the reasons he remains alienated from everybody is so that no one will be hurt by him. But then, he hurt them anyway…with his nasty personality. He just couldn't win.

With a sigh, Severus drifted to sleep; welcoming the nightmares he knew were to come. However, they did not. Instead of his nightly terrors, Severus saw a red-headed, hazel-eyed little girl who looked into his dark eyes, his unloved eyes, with admiration and affection.

* * *

Lillian opened her smiling eyes. She had awoken as soon as The Potions Master had picked her up, and had witnessed everything. It comforted her to know that someone cared about her, especially someone as supposedly unfeeling as Professor Snape. He had been so careful when picking her up…and when he kissed her cheek, she couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, Lillian heard a rustling to the right of her bed. It sounded like cloth. Looking toward the source of the noise, she jumped when she saw Hermione Granger appear out of nowhere. The brunette looked completely shocked.

Finally finding her voice, the first-year piped up. "Hermione! Wha-what are you doing here?"

Hermione blinked multiple times before answering. "I-I well…I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak over to your room. But then Snape came in, and…" she trailed off, but after a moment of silence, continued. "Am I going mad, or did that actually happen?"

"You're not going mad," Lillian replied. "I _told_ you he isn't as nasty as everyone makes him out to be."

Hermione shook her head with wide eyes. "I believe you now. But how on Earth did you get him to…" she paused as if discussed. "to _kiss_ you?"

"Well, he thought I was asleep. I don't think he would've ever done it otherwise. He doesn't like to _show_ when he's being nice. And you make it sound so horrible! It was just on my forehead!"

Hermione decided not to comment on that last statement, but still held firmly to her opinion that it didn't matter where Snape kissed you, it would still be horrible.

"Did you find out what was wrong with him?" she asked.

Lillian realized that she _had_ fallen asleep before getting do what she originally meant to. "You know what, no. I never did get to ask him."

Hermione suddenly laughed, apparently still thinking about how soft he had been. "Harry and Ron'll never believe this! _I_ still don't believe it!"

Lillian frowned. "You can't tell anyone. Especially not Ron and Harry."

"What?" the know-it-all asked in disbelief. "Are you telling me I have to keep _that_ a secret?!"

"Yes! I promised him that I wouldn't share anything he told me! He'd probably never speak to me again if he heard rumors going around! He would think _I_ started them, and hate me forever!" she exclaimed, desperately not wanting to lose her friend.

"Alright! Alright, no need to get your knickers in a bunch. I won't say anything." Hermione answered, then mumbled again, "Honestly. _The_ Greasy Git _himself_ acting _nice_ and giving _kisses_ ," she made a face as she said it. "and I have to keep quiet!"

"I wish you wouldn't call him that," Lillian said defensively, then smiled. "And his hair is soft, not greasy."

Hermione scoffed. "I don't believe you." She then froze as a fresh and appalling thought popped into her head. "Wait, you actually _touched_ it?!" she exclaimed.

"Well…yeah."

Hermione shook her head and looked as if Lillian had done the unthinkable. "You're weird, Lillian. And for the record I still don't believe you," she added.

"Well, you _could_ ask him to let you touch it, but I don't think he'll comply." Hermione busted out laughing and Lillian added, "However, I'd _love_ to see the exchange so feel free."

Shaking her head again as the last of her laughing spurt ebbed away, Hermione smiled at the red-head. "I'd better get back before people start noticing I'm gone."

Lillian promptly got out of her bed and gave the Gryffindor a hug. "Thank you. You're such a good friend."

Hermione smiled. "You're welcome. Goodnight Lillian."

"Goodnight Hermione."

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading this and sticking with me! I know it took a while, and I was actually supposed to have this up around Halloween…oops.**

 **If you have anything you'd like to see happen in this story (or a one-shot prompt), feel free to PM me or leave it in a review!**

 **Speaking of, I absolutely** _ **love**_ **reading reviews from you all! Not kidding! It makes me so happy!** _ **Please**_ **let me know what you thought, or what your favorite parts were, or if I need to fix anything…whatever! One word is all it takes! :) Reviews keep me going!**

 **And for you guest readers out there, just in case you don't know, you don't have to be a member to review! :D (Just letting you know because it took me a bit to realize that before I had an account).**

 **Thank you again, and big huge thanks to Marriage1988!**

 **Here was Marriage's prompt to me if you'd like to see it:**

" **It is Halloween and Severus is quite melancholy this time each year since it reminds him of Lily Potter's death at Voldemort's hands. Little Lillian finds him sitting alone and sad outside of Hogwarts and sits with him. She doesn't know his history or why he is depressed, but she is a sensitive child who only wants to provide consolation and cheer where she can. I will leave the rest up to you."**

 **Thank you all again! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **~ FaithfulWarrior**


End file.
